The Samurai
by 1908RainSplat
Summary: She was only his employee! Nowhere in her contract did it state she had to do this! Now, 17 year old Jess Holiday has to help her employer, Cade Yeager, save the world with the remaining Autobots. But, if you look in the bright side, she gets to finally got to China, there's a Bugatti, and metal dinosaurs. Drift/OC Rated T. In honor of Phsyco-x- Dreamer's friend Jess, here you go!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this Fanfic follows only the lines of Age of Extinction, and is for Psycho-x-Dreamer's friend Jess. She's in the hospital and requested for me to write this for her. This is only the first chapter, and it's a Drift/OC. Jess, my character, is based off of the real Jess. And may I just say, I am truly honored that she chose me to write this, it's awesome. This fanfic isn't going to contain my other OC, Ellie, just the characters that Michael Bay used in TF4. I wanted to get this out sooner, but couldn't, so I apologize for the delay**_

_**I only watched Transformers 4 twice, and that was when it first came out, so I can't really get it on spot. I did search stuff up on youtube, and got some results, but not a lot, so excuse that! Also excuse any spelling errors or typos**_

_**You may not use any ideas from this story that are mine (meaning you don't see them in the movie) or any OCs, names or anything else from his story without my permission and consent. If it was seen in the movie, I don't own it, if it wasn't, I do. **_

_**So, here we go. This goes out to the real world Jess. Jess, this lovely little thing is for you!**_

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Jess sat in her car, a custom painted blue and yellow AC Cobra, waiting for Lucas to come back. She had waited for months, saved her money up for years, to get her own car. Perferablly, she had wished for her very own Bugatti, but they were close to millions of dollars, and Cobras had really nice engines too, so she settled.<p>

The wavy haired loser walked out of the store as Jess blew her bangs out of her face, the brown/blonde hair flying away from her eyes. Lucas opened the door and slipped into his seat.

"What'd you go in there for, Loser?" she asked him, starting up the engine to her Cobra.

"Do you really care?" He asked in that ridiculously funny tone of voice he always spoke with

"Not really." she mumbled as she drove off from her spot. Lucas looked into the back seat, then cringed

"I can't believe you keep those in your car." he said, causing her to shrug

"Shut up, leave my Tachis alone." she said to him, slapping his thigh, before turning down a road to head towards the old cinema they were supposed to meet Cade at. Tachis were Japanese swords, worn by the Samurai class of feudal Japan. The Tachi was the original prospect of the Katana blade.

Jess was always learning about Japanese culture, the ways of the Samurai. She loved things like that, it was her favorite.

She always kept her two tachis, with custom fit handles, in the back of her Cobra, just because. She turned at the green light, pulling up to the curb, Lucas singing along to a stupid song he blasted over the radio. Jess rolled her eyes and headed towards the man who was walking towards them

"What, surfer board no good in south padre?" he asked the wavy haired loser, referring to Lucas' surfing board in the back seat.

"The waves are flat and I got no gas, you know that Cade." he said just as a truck drove past hauling a trailer. Inside the trailer, the sounds of pigs oinking reached Jess' ears

"Off to become bacon." she joked.

"Rude. Woo! Look at these two june bugs." he said as two women crossed the road. "Woo, mama."

"Hey, you're paying us on this one, right Cade?" Jess asked

"Please tell me we're getting paid." Lucas said.

"You know Lucas a lot of guys are just happy to have a job at all." he said, reaching up to remove his sunglasses

"Yeah I suppose." Lucas replied

"You got any cash on yah?" Cade asked Jess.

"Nope, sorry. I need to have a paying job to have cash." she said. He looked at her, then towards Lucas

"You?"

"Yeah." Lucas said

"Good." he said, walking towards the old cinema. It had the words 'Thank you for 69 great years.'. Jess walked behind both of them, sticking to the back.

Tessa would be getting out of school soon too; it was her last year. Jess had graduated a year earlier, when she was sixteen, because she skipped grade eight, and her birthday was after the graduation date; December 19.

A guy with a white cowboy hat, who was crossing his arms and did not look all that happy standing there, was the first oen to have to endure Lucas once they reached him

"Hey. Lucas Flanner." he said, offering his hand. The cowboy grabbed it, and Lucas shook his hand, but his arm just kind of widdled, like a noodle. He definitely didn't want to be doing that either.

He brought them inside, introduced him to his father, and they began walking through the cinema.

"Place has been in the family since '28. Granddaddy ran it all his life, ain't that right, Grandaddy? Real soon he's gonna... hand it over to me."

"Movies now a days. That's the trouble. Sequels and remakes a bunch of crap."

_Can't argue with him there._ Jess thought, looking along the walls

"I love that one." the older guy said, pointing to a movie poster before continuing on his path.

The younger guy looked at us "He's deaf and senile."

"Heard that." the Grandfather said walking away

"I guess he ain't then." Jess mumbled, running her fingers through her bangs. They walked into the projection room, the younger guy first

"Now these just need some spit and polish, I believe they're digital; possibly Imax." he smiled

"No." Jess mumbled to herself "Not Imax"

"Yeah they're not." Cade said to him. "Listen, we'll have a look around if you leave us to it." he reasoned

"You know folks used to come for miles around to see the dancing girls with the big chachas." the older guy said, Lucas looking at something beside him.

"I swear to God, I am one diaper change away from poisoing his oatmeal." the younger one, the grandson, said to himself.

"Hey, you hang in there buddy. If comin in here makes you feel young then you tell this kid to bring you here everyday." Cade said, touching the grandson's chest with something that Jess couldn't get a good look at. "Seven bucks, I keep talking." he offered.

"Sold." the younger one said, causing the grandfather to chuckle.

They walked into the actual theater, which was filled with junk and cobwebs. It gave a scary, 'haunted house' look.

"Remember this place when we were kids?" Lucas asked Cade.

"You mean a million years ago?" Jess sassed, smiling at him.

"Haha, very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him " I try."

"How many girls you think you brought here in high school?" Lucas asked Cade, but Jess already knew the answer. Tessa's Mom.

"Only remember one." he said back.

_Knew it_ she sang in her head as he picked up a football

"Hey heads!" he called, throwing the ball to Lucas. Lucas, being the not so athletic man he was, didn't try to catch it. It bounced off his head, make him 'oof' and fall backwards

"You were right when you said 'heads'" she laughed towards Cade, then laughed, pointing at Lucas and holding her stomach.

"Uh. Ow." Lucas groaned.

"That's why you didn't make the varsity team." Cade said at him

"Or any sports team." Jess added on, laughing still

"Alright." Lucas said, standing up and holding the football "Go long." he said, then went to throw the ball, but all that happened was he hit something in front of him, which caused the football to bounce backwards, hit a window, then fall into a seat in front of Jess.

Cade and Jess looked at him, and he swatted his hand "Leave it." Lucas told them. Jess chuckled and continued looking. Soomething big caught her eye

"Hey Cade, over here." she mumbled. It was a truck, a massive, dented in, broken beast. She rubbed the headlight, and Cade walked over to the doors. The truck fell onto all four wheels when Cade climbed up. Bunches of old cylinders fell out as he opened the dirver's side door.

"Mortor shells?" Jess asked, crouching down to pick one up and examine it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cade asked "Come on, Jess." he said. They walked back over to where the owners said they'd be

"Hey snake balls." Jess called out.

"How much for the truck?" Cade asked

"Truck?" the guy asked

"Yeah, the truck. That's what he said isn't it?" Jess said, looking at him

* * *

><p>Jess was driving behind Cade in her car. Lucas had gotten so annoying that she made him go with Cade instead. She felt bad, but not for Lucas, for Cade. He had to deal with the loser. They drove down the gravel road, passing the large billboard that read<p>

**"Remember Chicago. Report Alien Activity. 855-363-8392" **

Those signs always made Jess' blood boil and seeth. The American's were the ones who kicked the Auto...somethings, the good ones, off the planet. They set themselves up for that destruction! So why do the good ones have to get punished for being forced to leave. And, in the end, they fucking won! They showed up and helped the human race live! So why did they have to die now?

They pulled into the yard and Jess pulled further up the yard, onto the grass. Tessa came out, probably having just finished skyping Shane, as Jess got out. She watched as Cade showed the guy hauling the truck where to park

"Dad! What is this!" Tessa asked

"It's a truck." Cade responded, like it was obvious

"Dad, I can't believe you bought this." Tessa gasped

"He didn't, I did." Lucas said, walking behind her

"Dad-"

"Tessa, I swear your shorts are shrinking. Cold was, air dry, please." he said

"Dad, you can't keep spenidng money on junk." Tessa told him

"Look, I'm going to strip down, sell it for parts. This truck is what's going to put you through university, if you can just get a yes." he said

"Whatever. Good luck with your pile of junk that you call a truck. I'll be back to help with dinner Tessa, but I gotta go make sure Dad hasn't died yet." she joked, hopping into her Cobra and taking off down the drive way.

She reached her house, a little trailer turned into a bungalow type house, and parked the Cobra under the canopy. She took the keys and placed them in the glove box; no need to hide it, nobody took anything around there.

She headed into the door "Dad!" she called out, she turned to see her Dad, a tall, lanky man, passed out on the couch, a beer bottle on the floor next to his hand. She shook her head, chuckling, and headed into her room.

The small room had two walls yellow and two were blue, eahc parallell to each other. Her bed spread was on solid color, blue, and her pillows were different and un-matching each other. Along the painted walls were pictures and painting she'd purchased over the years of Japanese paintings, reanactments and framed murals.

There was two sword holders on the farthest wall from the door, which were holding two Yaris _(Another Japanese sword)_, which made an 'x'.

She pulled a list off of a billboard on a bare wall, which was a list of things she needed to buy. She shoved it in her pocket, closed her bedroom door behind herself, and headed over to her dad.

"Wake up!" she yelled. He startled and gave a 'huh'

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing, I just needed to make sure you weren't drunk and about to die." she replied. He groaned, slammed his hand on the remote, causing the T.V to power up, before he dropped his head back to on the couch.

"Alright, see ya." she said, heading back outside. Hopping back into her Cobra, she pulled the keys back out, started her car back up, and sped towards the small city.

The shopping market wasn't very big, mostly it was a bunch of fruits and vegetables, a little bit of candy, on refrigerated aisle of meat, one aisle of house things, some pool stuff, barbeques, over the holidays you'd see blow up things, and the cash registers, most of which were never open anyway. Nothing exciting, but enough to buy food for the night, and for kids to be entertained.

She walked over to the meat section, picking up some fish. She and Tessa made a **killer** Talapia together. She picked up a package of fish, held it in her hand, and moved over to pick up some yellow wax bean. Cade had always loved the way they made the wax beans.

She headed over to the cashier, paying for it, and heading back to her Cobra. One of the elder women who walked everyday waved at her. Everyone in town knew who she was; she was the girl with the really expensive car. The little girl who skipped a year of school, lost her Mom to alcohol and was currently loosing her father to the loss of his wife, but, somehow, she still smiled at everybody in town, like her life hadn't taken a turn for the worst.

She smiled and waved back, nodding as she turned and gunned it to cade's house, by the time she got there, it was almost time to eat. She saw Lucas' car there, and noticed that the barn door was shut... since when did Cade hide his work.

She saw the fence on the far end of the yard had been snapped, that pain in the ass of a real estate woman must've showed up and pissed Cade off. She took the bag of food into the house. The front door's screen had been broken.

"Hello? Tess? I got some fish for tonight." she called "Tess?" she asked

She placed the food in the fridge and walked around to invesitgate. Nobody was in the living room, Cade or Tessa's room, the bathroom or basement. Then she walked into the family room.

"Holy shit! Missle!" she yelled in happiness. There was a bang outside.

_They're in the barn_ she thought, smiled and darted outside. She reached the door and swung it open

"Holy shit! Cade there is a missle in your family room. Oh my God, why didn;t you tell me you had a missle?" she asked, singing the last word. There was a grunt, before something touched the back of her head

"Jess, don't freak out or do anything." Cade warned. Tessa stood behind her Dad, a scared look dancing across her face.

Slowly, and rather quietly, Jess turned around to look, before laughing "Oh my God! Optimus Prime." she gasped his name, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Jess, don't-" she cut Lucas off

"Don't what?" she asked "It's not like he's going to hurt us. He's Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autothings! He's a good one!" she said harshly to him.

"You-you trust me?" Optimus asked, almost shocked

"Don't. Just don't, she'll rant for hours. She already has." Cade said to him

"Well, my Autobots can fix me." he said, deactivating his weapon and touching his chest

"Yeah, if you can reach 'em." Cade said, picking up the thing that fell from Optimus' head "How 'bout me?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse the spelling errors, and I only own... jalf of Jess, because technically Jess Holiday (my OC) is based off a real live Jess, so I only own half of her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jess and Cade were working in the barn with Optimus, Cade working on Optimus injuries, Jess working on everything else.<p>

"I give both of you my thanks." he said to the teenager/adult duo. Jess and Cade both nodded, but kept working.

Together, they heard a faint 'Dad!' from Tess. Jess shrugged when Cade looked at her

"You go see what she's calling you for, I'll stay here with Optimus, just in case." she said, causing Cade to nod and walk out. There was a bunch of commotion, Cade said stuff, Lucas said stuff, Tess didn't say alot, then Jess realized; the wavy haired idiot thought that if he called Optimus in, he'd actually get money!

"Optimus, move!" she whispered

"Wha-"

"Shh! Move." she whisered again. He moved slightly, and Jess pulled open the emergency hide out

"Get in." she motioned. He gave her an odd look, but squished in none the less, and she droped it very slowly, so the hinges wouldn't creak. There were footsteps that sounded like they were coming toward her, before she locked the closing and placed a bunch of blankets over it. She rushed over to the mini painting drone Cade had been working on before, and pretended to work on it, before a the door burst open

"Hands up! Put your hands up!"

"Get on your knees, now!" Two of the soldiers ordered. She backed up from the mini robot and one of the guys grabbed her wrists and pulled her outside

"Jess!" Cade yelled out. Cade shot Jess a look; Jess nodded ever so slightly, confirming that Optimus was hiding

Cade looked at her, then back to his daughter, who had a gun pointed to her head. Jess' eyes widened as she was shoved to the ground. Lucas still had the giant bruise on his forehead from Optimus. One of the soldiers who had taken Jess outside said something to a tall, lanky guy with grey hair and sunglasses

"I'm telling you the truth, he was in there." Cade said

"Dad!" Tess yelled out

"Tell him to get away from my little girl, now." Cade yelled

"Dad" Tess sobbed again.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Cade gasped a threat

One of the guys, the grey haired one, shot his gun right next to Cade's head. Cade flinched, but didn't get hit, and Tess sobbed again

"You got two seconds." the guy said. Cade didn't say anything, so he continued "Shoot her." he said

Tess sobbed, and Cade looked back at Tess, before suddenly, the barn exploded, causing everyone to cover themselves best they could. Jess saw Cade grabbed something next to him, then roll on the ground as Optimus did a sommersault on the ground, gun in hand, and as he stood, yelled out _'Here I am!'_

Optimus gave out a yell and shot the ground next to him, sending a soldier or two flying.

Cade grabbed Tess as Jess grabbed Lucas. Cade and Tessa hid behind the tree as Jess hunkered with Lucas beside the house

"Cade, they're going to kill you. Get out of here." Optimus said, shooting the ground again as more soldiers flew

Lucas and Jess stood up and ran towards Cade and Tessa. The father and daughter stood up, and all four of them ran down the drive way, but Optimus had jump out of the way of a gun shot, so they diverted to the corn field. Behind them, all of the sudden, the house exploded.

Up ahead, Shane's car flew over the hill, knocked some guys out, and stopped in front of the pond, before he opened the door for them

"Come on, hurry up, in the car, let's go!" Shane yelled. Cade got in the front seat, Tessa, Lucas and Jess squished in the back.

"Daddy get in the car." Tess said, before the doors shut and Shane hit the gas; more military men were running towards them, and a helicopter flew over them, but none the less, Shane hit the gas, circled the pond, and drove off

"What's happening baby, who are they?" Shane asked Tessa, referring to the cars that were following them.

"It's a trap. they want the truck." she said, looking at the head rest

"Who are they? Who are you, and who are you calling baby?" Cade asked

Shane looked at Cade, but didn't respond

" I know you heard me." he said

"I'm her boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend." Tess and Shane said at the same time.

"What!?" Cade yelled as Lucas stuck his head out the window "You're not her boyfriend."

"His name's Shane, and he drives, Dad." Tess said, her hair getting in her face.

"What kind of cars are those?" Lucas asked, looking behind them again "They're so scary."

"Really, that's the question you ask?" Jess asked

"There's another one coming up the back."

Shane looked in his sideview mirror

"We gotta try and lose 'em in this cornfield." Cade said

They turned onto the open section of the cornfield, the part that tractors normally go through.

Suddenly, as they were driving, they got rammed on the left side, causing them all to yell out, the glass shattering. The black cars were back.

"He's coming up behind us, go!" Cade yelled, looking behind them

There was a helicopter behind them too. Eventually, Shane yanked the wheel, and they burst through a wooden fence to someone's backyard. They ran over some bikes, but there was no where to go

"They got us cornered!" Jess yelled out. One of the black SUVs that was following them crashed into a giant tree, because they were blinded by the smoke Shane's car left, and Shane drove out to the street.

They passed tons of cars, made it to a highway, then shane started talking

"Mr. Yeager, this is not how I wanted us to meet, ok? I'm Shane, and I'm completely in love with-"

"And I am not talking to you, drive the car!" Cade cut Shane off, pointing at the windshield

"Watch out, watch out!" Jess yelled, before Shane drifted around a truck that was carrying wood of some sort, and down an alleyway.

Some cars crashed through the truck, and the cars behind them started shooting. Shane drifted onto the street again, another black SUV behind them

"Man, I don't know how I'm driving this good. It's like today I've gone to a whole other level." Shane said, looking behind himself, then back at the street

"Yo, focus! Stop talking." Cade said to him.

A different black SUV was headed towards them

"Shane, look out!" Tessa said, before Shane turned in between two buildings. He crashed through some trash boxes, then onto the street again

"This may be primarily my fault, ok?" Lucas said

"You think? You idiot!" Jess yelled out

"They said they were going to bring a cheque, I didn't know they were gonna send a death squad!" He yelled out.

"Hang on!" Shane said, braking and sliding horizontally on the street. HE pushed the gas, before they drove through a bingo house, then out the back.

"We lost 'em." Lucas said "Good job... stranger from the corn fields" he praised

Shane drove and drove, until he reached an old factory, where Jess saw Optimus and another robot climbing a wall

"The scary cars are back." Lucas commented, causing Cade to look back

"Lose 'em in the factory, Shane!" Tessa and Jess yelled out at the same time, which caused Shane to turn in a alley, and pop out ont he toher side, a black, 'scary car' still behind them

"I thought you knew how to drive this thing!" Cade yelled out "Go!"

They broke through a 'Private Property' fence.

"I don't think we're going to get that money. Doesn't seem like it." Lucas commented.

Jess looked out the back window to see Optimus jump on some of the black cars.

"Take 'em upstairs!" Tess directed, and Shane listened

He drove through an entrance, and up the drive ramp

"We'll lose them on the fifth floor." Shane said, lookign behind himself, and exiting to the top floor

"Do that thing Shane!" Tessa said, looking out the window as the black cars started catching up

"You know it!" he said

"What do you mean, what thing?" Cade asked

"What we're about to do is gonna be... kinda scary" he said, moving gears and driving faster. Jess knew what the 'thing' was, she had been with them once when he did it. It was scary at first, but it was pretty awesome after.

Suddenly, one of the guys formt he black car starting shooting, but mainly missing

"They're shooting at us!" Lucas yelled out

"No shit!" Jess yelled, slapping him

"Tessa, grab my stick, grab my stick!" Shane said.

_Oh, yeah. Cade's not gonna think anything wrong from that! _Jess thought

"What!?" Cade asked

"She's got the best hands in the buisness." Shane said as Tessa leaned forward and grabbed the metal stick on the bottom of the floor

"Ready, Tess." Shane said "Pull!"

Tessa pulled the metal stick up, and Shane turned the car, heading towards the exit, before driving up the ramp

"No, no, no, no, no-"

"No effing way!" Lucas yelled out as they drove off the ramp, and out to the air. They flew down, before Shane's car's tires landed on the ramp, and Lucas screamed.

Shane's car drove down the ramp as the ramingin two black cars hit the bars and dropped in a firey death

"Tessa! You are so grounded!" Cade yelled as Shane stopped his car

"Shit! The rim's cracked" Shane cussed as Optimus drove up, honking his air horn.

"Optimus." Cade muttered, getting out "Come on, move!" he said. Tess and Shane jumped out and grabbed each other's hands, Jess flew out of the car and started running, but Lucas was slower then the four of them.

"My foot's stuck, wait Cade." he called out. They all stopped and looked back at him, as sounds of growling started echoing through the court area they were in

"Lucas!" Tessa called.

He got out, and started running as a robot on the roof threw a grenade like thing

"Run!" Cade yelled, and the four of them ran, Lucas farther behind

The grenade went off, and explosions sounded throughout the area. Jess, Tessa, Shane and Cade were just in front of the explosions, and ran towards Optimus as fast as they could.

They reached him, his doors already wide open, and Shane, Jess and Tessa climbed in. Cade got up, and looked back. There, in the pitch black of the explosion, was a skeleton, slightly on fire, of Lucas.

"Come on, cade. Get in, let's go." Jess called, before the older man got in and closed the door. Optimus drove off.

!SPACE!

Optimus was driving down a deserted, barren highway. Cade sat in the driver's seat, Tess and Shane squished together in the passenger's seat _(Shane with his arm out the window)_, Jess sitting on the top of the cushion, her feet on the seat. Tess' eyes were filled with tears, and she was taking heavy breaths.

Jess wasn't saying anything, she was thinking. yeah, so she had tended to pick on Lucas, but he was always like the stupid older brother she wished she had never had, but loved anyway. He was gone now; a firey skeleton in a destroyed factory's parking lot

"Lucas, we just left him." Tess said, looking our the driver's window

"He's gone." Cade rumbled to her, causing her to look the other way and take deeper breaths

Optimus pulled up to an old, probably abandonnes, gas station, and they all got out.

He transformed up and his fist pounded into the ground, causing them all to jump back

"My deepest sympathies, for the loss of your friend." he rumbled "Stay here 'till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now." he said, transforming back to his ratty beast of a truck and driving off.

"So we're hiding out now, that's the plan? We're taking orders from a truck?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around Tessa's waist

"What, you got a better idea?" Cade asked as he watched Optimus drive away. He turned around to look at Tess

"Hey. Move away from her, kid. Don't- Get your hands off of her." he said as he walked in between them, seperating the couple

Jess walked over to the door and slammed her shoulder in to it. The door creaked, then popped open. Jess let Tess, Shane and Cade in, before they all settled on the counters.


End file.
